Customer traffic distribution is always significant to commercial operations. However, it is often difficult to obtain an accurate and efficient customer traffic distribution as the customer traffic distribution is unfixed and repeatable. At present, the customer traffic distribution nearby a business district is mainly obtained through following two methods.
The first method is obtaining a number of customers entering a shopping mall and a number of customers exiting the shopping mall by human observation, in which only the traffic flow but not the customer traffic distribution is obtained, only a limited area of the business district is covered and human cost is high.
The second method is obtaining the customer traffic distribution of the business district through analyzing a video image of the customer traffic taken by an image collection device like a camera, in which only a limited area of the business district (i.e. areas recordable by the camera) is covered, and the recorded result is not visual enough. Therefore, the result needs to be organized manually later.
Above all, results of customer traffic distribution obtained through both above two methods are undesired, as an integral customer traffic distribution could not been obtained, the obtained customer traffic distribution could not be treated in detail according to customer traffic features of the district and the operating cost is high.